Criminal Case
WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE GAME! Criminal Case (frequently abbreviated to "CC") is an adventure, hidden object and puzzle video game series developed and published by Pretty Simple. In Criminal Case, the player acts as a detective to solve murder cases, locating relevant clues at crime scenes by clicking items in the scene. Rapid clue location is rewarded with greater scores; the player earns stars that can later be used as a type of currency for performing necessary tasks such as examining evidence and interrogating suspects. At the conclusion of every case, the player is presented with all the suspects and must arrest the one who fulfills each of the criteria gained throughout the investigation. If the decision is correct, the case is solved. Season 01: Grimsborough Industrial Area # Rosa Wolf - Throat slashed by Matt Barry (Tutorial). # Ned Dillard - Hand cut off by Dennis Brown, bled to death. # Jennifer Carter - Chest cut open by Trish Coletti with a cleaver for having an affair with her love interest. # Dan Broke - Stabbed in the stomach by Bulldog for not paying his debt to him. # Anton Levin - Bashed in the head with meat tenderizer by Mikhail Levin for impregnate his girlfriend. # Ed Dunkin - Shot to death by Harry Landry.(redeemed) # Gordon Michelli - Nailed to a cross by Lawrence Bishop with a nail gun. # Patricia Mills (Trixie Velvet) - Bashed to death by Alice August with a sledgehammer. # Chad Whickman - Burnt alive by Joe Stern. # Alan Cardwell - Stabbed to death by Paul Oaster with a candlestick. # Salvador Cordero '- Head bashed by Tony Marconi with a glass bottle for attempting to rape his prostitute. Financial Center # Samuel Rye - Disemboweled by Harry Krane with a Katana, out of jealousy. # Henry Crosby - Killed by bomb explosion caused by Donald Byrd. # '''Donald Byrd '- Commits suicide by blowing himself up to avoid arrest. # Lucy Campbell - Strangled to death by Odell Toole with a metal coat hanger, and impaled her body on a mannequin stand. # Aileen Greene - Beaten to death by Scott Greene with a baseball bat. # Emma Ternon - Push to death from a tower building by Roger Dence. # Daisy Thompson - Died from food poisoning after ate a poisoned cupcake, indirectly caused by Valentine Montgomery. For it was meant for Tobias Sharp, the food critic. # Freddy Stewart - Shot in the eye by Julian Ramis with a crossbow by accident. # Gail Harding - Buried alive by cement caused by Irina Phelps. # Steve Woods - Tortured to death by Tyler McAlister. # Rachel Priest - Killed by an experimental serum caused by Alden Greene. later her body found dissolved in an acid container. Historical Center # Jacob Dawks - Head crushed by an overweight sandbag caused by Phineas Fine. # Daniel Taylor - Poisoned by Lily Robinson with a poison flower. # Wilfred Turnscrew - Taxidermied by Cornelia Trent with a skinning knife, later his body found displayed in the museum. # Wilhelm Moss - Poisoned by Patrick Rufio with a neurotoxin ampule. # Simon Armstrong - Killed by Ophelia Lincoln with a knife. # Mary Gray - Drowned to death caused by Alexander Vladinsky. # Hector Hernandez - Crushed to death by a chandelier caused by Gloria Hernandez. # Aurelio Hernandez - Falls to his death, indirectly caused by Hector Hernandez (Flashback). # Walter Sullivan - Stabbed to death by Isaac Weston, later his body found tied up in the campfire. # Claire Godwin - Electrocuted by Percy Wollcraft with an experimental machine. # Molly Robinson - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poison cupcake. # Poochikin - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poison cupcake. # James Savage's Husky - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poison cupcake. # Mr. Snuggles - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poison cupcake. University # Rani Goshwalla - Asphixiated by the ant colony entering her mouth indirectly caused by Misha Goshwalla. # Olly Oliver - Poisoned by Mary Lou Hong with a Strychnine. # Troy Takiguchi - Died of heart attack caused by Franklin Caldwell, using a dopping hormone. # Lisa Edwards - Hanged by Penelope Rivera to make it look like a suicide. # Tom Blackwater - Impaled by a pitchfork by Isaiah Hersberger. # Joe Turner - Impaled by a statue caused by Perri Foreman. # Aaliyah Banks - Partially eaten by a piranhas caused by Taylor Kirby. # Tyler Wright - Stabbed to death by Bryan Vigman with a letter opener. # Irina Nemovska - Throat slashed by Jenny Honeycomb with a scissor. # Madison Springer - Killed by an explosive tiara caused by Tess Goodwin. Maple Heights # Jerry Bigwall - Bled to death after his throat slashed by a razor-rig cake, caused by Mitchell Westville. # Andrew Ashworth - Cut in half by boat's rotor caused by Isabella Fairchild. # Hank Buxton - Strangled to death by Peggy Buxton with a pantyhose. # Kerry Ann Buxton - Face injected by a numerous syringe caused by Tom Norris. # Tony Webb - Choked to death by a golf ball caused by Harold Knight. # Harold Fairbanks - Died in a crash caused by Esteban Vallez by sabotaging his plane. # Abigail Price - Chest burned by a hair removal laser caused by Sabrina Kingston. # Khalid Souleyman - Kicked in the head by a horse caused by Hilda Tripton. # Roland Vane - Crushed to death by a snake caused by Annabel Stewart. # Adam Bentley - Shot in the head by Samuel King to prevent him for telling the team about Crimson Order's existence. # Chief Samuel King ''- Commits suicide by shooting his head to protecting his granddaughter from Crimson Order. Airport # Stuart Huckabee - Throat slashed by Susan Huckabee to prevent him for telling the team about Crimson Order's existence. # Pip Huckabee - Killed by the Crimson Order for unknown reasons, later his remains found by David Jones and the player (Flashback). # Sandy Grimmes - Hacked to death by Shanaya Peota with a tomahawk. # Rosie Gatewood - Killed by a poisoned dart by Ashton Cooper. # Harriet Gatewood - Killed by Geert de Haan to cover up his affair with her (Flashback). # '''Tess Goodwin '- Burnt alive at the stake by Luna Hecate to prevent her for telling the team about Crimson Order's existence. # Mary Goodwin - Burnt alive at the stake by villagers for accused her a witch, caused by Crimson Order (Flashback). # Donna King - Killed by Shane Kolinsky to warning Samuel about leaving the Order (Flashback). # 'Shane Kolinsky '- Died from food poisoning, possibly by Crimson Order to cover their secret (Mentioned). # Inaya and most of Aloki tribes - Killed by Solomon Grimes and his group to claiming their gold mine, creating a new order known as Crimson Order (Flashback). # Delsin Peota - Head scalped by Milton Grimmes to challenging the player. Season 02: Pacific Bay Ocean Shore # Christie Becker - Stabbed in the stomach by Tyler Griffin (Tutorial). # Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis - Partially eaten by a shark, caused by Trevor Finn. # Shark - Killed by Trevor Finn with a harpoon. # Carlos Antonio - Head cracked open caused by Shawn Bailey. # Valerie Green - Drown to death due to a malfunction scuba equipment caused by Mighty Pete. # Susie Pickley - Killed by Barbara Pickley by poisoning her drink. # Becky Walden - Froze to death by Derek Stone using a Nitrogen tank. Bayou Bleu # Lee Dupree - Skewered against a tree by Shawna Knox with a barbeque skewers. # Coleen Truman - Shot in the stomach by Steve Bundy with a hunting rifle. # Lieutenant Nora Lewis - Eaten alive by a giant carnivorous plant caused by Ray Westman. # Sammy Turner - Decapitated by Joe Litllehat with an axe. # Vanessa Kimmel - Strangled to death by Erikah Mabayo to prevent her for telling the team about the Bayou's dark secret. # Dolores Lovelace and 2 other prostitutes - Killed by Erikah Mabayo (Mentioned). Inner City # Ling Zhang - Heart ripped out by Ivana Golovanov. Later her heart was stolen by Rupert Snow. # David Breitman - Throat slashed by Yuan Wong. # Radovan Radich - Impaled by a wedding decoration caused by Tom Zhang. Later his lungs was stolen by Rupert Snow. # Father Angus O'Brian - Lung exploded by hydrogen tank caused by Shelly Dullard. Later his spine was stolen by Rupert Snow. # Odette Kamarov - Killed by Tammy Baker using a blood thinner pills, which makes her weeping blood. # Vito Pioni - Tied and suspended to death at the station clock by Fredo Mancini. # 'Fredo Mancini '- Shot in the head by Hannah Choi before he could blow himself up and killing everyone at the court. # 'Nikolai Kamarov '- Partially skinned alive by Rupert Snow in order to collect his skin. Jazz Town # Elmer Buttons - Mutilated by Linda Buttons with a turkey carver. # Clifford Grady - Throat slashed by Marie Bordeaux with a weedwhacker, blaming him for causing her daughter's death. # Colette Bordeaux - Died when the Hurricane hit the town (Mentioned). # Joe Stanford - Shot by a cannonball, caused by Harriet Davis. # 'Theo Mercier '- Stabbed in the throat by a weather vane by Claude Lamothe for stealing medicine from his pharmacy. # Audrey's parents - Killed by the Puppeteer (Mentioned). # Yann's parents - Killed by the Puppeteer (Mentioned). # 'Scott Lee Allan '- Eaten alive by a rats, caused by Andre Roche. # Freddy Alonzo's parents - Killed by the Puppeteer (Mentioned). # Peggy Pascal - Tied to the weather tower and electrocuted, caused by Veronica Blade. # Dinah Cooper - Mutilated and found hanging like a puppet, caused by Freddie Alonzo. White Peaks # Anjulie Cruz - Bisected in half by a wire caused by Sven Blattner. # Juan Rodrigo Vasquez - Sliced in the face by ice skate's blade by Tiffany Neng. # Paula Mahler - Partially cut in half by a saw table caused by Ruthie Samson. # Captain Harry Hugo - Burned alive at lava pit and partially eaten by Bobby Prince. # Virginia Watchbird - Impaled to a tree branches caused by Lola Dickinson. # Roberto Vasquez - Stabbed to death by Duncan Young with an icicle. # Three unknown women - Killed by Duncan Young as a Night Walker (Mentioned). Ivywood Hills # Felicia Steppingstone - Slashed to death by razor blade by Tucker Small. # Jenny Galguera - Found dead with mirror's glass embedded her body, caused by Miranda Galguera. # Horace Foster - Quartered by the horses by Luz Lucha. # Lindsay Bannister - Stabbed through her heart by Walter Fellows with a antique dagger. # Rex Logan - Melted to death by an acid by Daniel Lambert. # Margaret Hatchman - Mauled by a lion caused by Tobias Frankenberger. # Fabrizio Gallardo - Shot in the eye by a flare gun by Lizzie Dion. # Tyler Snakes - Poisoned by a poison cigarette which given by Velma Bannister. # Caroline Crane - Died from an unknown causes (Mentioned). Rhine Canyon # Cal Stark - Impaled to a cactus caused by Jordan Stark. # Burt Montana - Chest cut open by Louis Scripps with a dagger. # Bruce Green - Tied to a pipe and eaten alive by a vultures caused by Jake Drill. # Manny Sanchez - Decapitated by Timothy Chubbles with a machete. Later his head found impaled on a spike. # Tom Nelson - Accidentally shot in the chest with a laser gun by Brad Raybury. # Colonel Sprangler - Burned alive by Molotov cocktail by Pearl Montana. # Randolph (human form) - Chest cut open by Jarvis Donne in order to free Randolph's true alien form. Innovation Valley # Ernest Turing - Stuffed to death by money caused by his robot, Per-Sephone. # Annette Arbor - Crushed to death by a car crusher caused by Larry Newark. # Ruth Campbell - Mutilated and shredded into a blender by Nigel Campbell. # Teresa Turing - Stung to death by jellyfish caused by Greta Meduse. # Bob Levene - Injected with nano-bots, which eat his body inside out by Teresa's android, Aphro-Dyte. # 'Aphro-Dyte '- Shut herself down in order to escape to internet and control the nano-bots. # 'Aphro-Dyte (A.I.) '- Destroyed when the player activated the Electromagnetic machine, which disabled the internet, along with nano-bots. Paradise City # Alfie McNaulty - Stabbed through the eye by croupier stick by Grace O'Brien. # Annie Capri - Strangled to death by silk rope by Mikey Bolero. # Stacy Lovely - Impaled by a giant martini stick by Jeremy Bowman. # Merv Waylon - Found pinned in the wall by knives, caused by Sheikh Faisal. # Louis De Rico - Poisoned by a poison gas mask by Danny Moto. # 'Danny Moto '- Electrocuted by Frank Knight with a tazer to prevent him for telling the player about the heist's mastermind. The Wastes # David Rosenberg - Throw into a puddle of chemical waste by Jess Prakti. # 'Albert Tesla '- Died from unknown causes, but not before he transferred his mind to a supercomputer. # 'Karen Knight '- Stung to death by scorpions by Alden Greene to prevent her for telling the team how to stopped Albert Tesla's plan to rule the world (Redeemed). # 'Alden Greene '- Shot in the head by Frank Knight before he could tell Amy and the player about his master for killing his wife. # Laura Knight - Died in a crash (Mentioned). # Daisy Knight - Died from Meningitis (Mentioned). # Frank Knight ''- Shot in the head by Bobby Prince on Tesla's order. # '''Bobby Prince '- Shot to death by Amy Young in self-defense. # 'Albert Tesla (A.I.) '- Destroyed by Amy Young with a virtual gun. Season 03: World Edition / Save the World! * Amanda Love - Throat slashed by Douglas Patterson (Tutorial). Europe # Prince Albert - Found poisoned in the phone booth caused by Enid Grimshaw. # Annete Sommeur - Decapitated by a guillotine by Constantin Perrier. # Hans Vogel - Found impaled in a cuckoo clock puppet pole caused by Johan Schnee. # Christopher Schnee - Accidentaly killed by Hans Vogel (Mentioned). # Demetrios Metaxas - Stabbed in the back by Nikolaos Costa with a dagger. # Father Pietro Agnelli - Found branded to death on the chest with the Promethian symbol and placed on a statue by Klaus Weissmann. # 'Klaus Weissmann '- Burned himself to death after refusing to tell the player about Promethian Cult's plans. # Jacqueline Proust - Found burnt in a brazen bull caused by Archibald Gilchrist. Sahara Region # Adam Hassan - Killed by a poisoned dart by Christy Mathis on Omar's order. # Donald Barnes - Strangled to death by Mama Yasmine with a rope for insulting her, later his body found burned in a campfire. # 'Hamza Bouseffi '- Accidentally shot in the head by Thomas Cox with an assault rifle. # 'Afif Wahab '- Mummified by Zarah Salah. # 'Seamus Cumming '- Shot in the heart by Fiona Cumming with a gun. # Damian Cumming - Died after accidentaly shot himself by Seamus's gun (Mentioned). # 'Anir Aznag '- Decapitated by Omar Bahir with a sword. # 'Omar Bahir '- Shot in the head by Jonah Karam with a sniper rifle from a far distance before he could kill Carmen Martinez and the player with a poison grenade. Eurasia # Darya Chernova - Throat slit by Liam Hall with a broken glass bottle. # Mikhail Karamazov - Bashed in the head by Dmitri Lermontov with a brass pestle. # 'Nick Kringle '- Shot in the chest by Asal Hawaa. # Ilya Tretyakov - Strangled to death with his own tie by Nikita Rukhin. # Andrei Beloglazov - Slashed by Tsetseg with a saber on SOMBRA's orders. # Vitaly Borodin - Throat slashed by a laser torch by Yelena Tereshkova on Natasha's orders. South Asia # Donna Sandover - Poisoned by Sumati Misra with a morphine. # Deepak Kumar - Accidentally shot by Amrita Kumar in self-defense, mistaking him as an assailant. # Sunil Dhudwar - Injected by a serum containing a deadly virus by Ayush Patil. Later his body found decomposed in the temple. # Priya Joshi - Bludgeon to death by Vikram Joshi with Dandiya sticks. # '''Lam Ugyen - Hand chopped off by an axe caused by Tashi for abusing his wife. # Sandeep Sadhra - Disemboweled by Warren Goodfellow. East Asia # Guo Han - Throat slit by brainwashed Zhao Mei with a sickle. # Li Jun - Bashed in the head by Ellen Morowitz with a vase. # Fang Cheng - Suffocated to death by Fang Di Yun with a plastic bag. # Gwak Sung-ho - Stabbed in the neck with an ice pick by Kang Dong-Yun and make it look like an accident by crushed his body with a LED pillar. # Yuto Watanabe '''- Shot in the head by Emily Wallace before he could committed seppuku for killing her husband. # Tsukada Hiroshi - Shot in the back by Obaasan with a crossbow for refusing to participating "The Hunt". Oceania # Thanid Tongproh - Strangled to death by Chon Sansurin. # Constance Tan - Stabbed in the stomach with a machete by Anbu Devanesan for knowing about SOMBRA. # Riaja Somalinggi - Shot in the chest by Maya Salim with a harpoon for trying to escaping SOMBRA's training facility. # Jackson Peters - Head bashed by Jermaine Wakka with a maripi. # '''Rufus Murlock - Shot to death by Veronica Salter on SOMBRA's orders. # Marshall Metclaff '- Injected in the neck by Brice Lebeau with a syringe in self-defense for trying to kill him. Africa # Jakobo Ntosi - Throat slashed by Aristide Akintola with a knife. # Kariuki Maina - Killed by poisoned arrow by Nyota Adhiambo. # '''Kayla Pieterse '- Found drowned in the well caused by Kwanele Mthembu to prove his worth to SOMBRA. # 'Jude Connelly '- Impaled by drill machine caused by Olivier Feraud. # 'Nomena Leroy '- Bitten by a poisonous snake caused by Lavinia De Brills. # 'Lavinia De Brills '- Shot in the head by Angela Douglas to prevent her to tell the team about Angela being a SOMBRA's mole. # 'Aristide Akintola '- Shot in the head by Jonah Karam for trying to kill Carmen. South America # Julia Lloyd - Impaled by Blair Carpenter with a paddle. # Eduardo Ruiz - Died from a heart attack (Mentioned). # Ernesto Cárpena - Stabbed to death by Lorena Pratx. # 'Adolfo Herrera '- Shot in the head by Valentina Silva with a sniper rifle. # 'Zoila Huanca '- Stabbed in the heart by Tumi caused by Claudio Aguirre. # Oscar Rojas - Injected by a poisoned serum by Edson Caetano. # Michelle Zuria ''- Crushed by a bell caused by Arsenio Castillo. North America # Cindy Hamilton - Beaten to death by Madena Cuervo. # Eduardo Cortez - Dies seconds after his birth (Mentioned). # Sandy Turner - Died in a car explosion caused by Terrance Williams. # James Parker - Died from his injuries after the car explosion. # Kelly Purnell - Stabbed in the neck by Virginia Purnell with a pocket knife. # Niilo Virtanen - Shot in the head by a remote sniper rifle caused by Joel Heller. # Jonathan Stafford - Shot in the chest by Sidney Hirsch with a hunting rifle. # Jean Connerie - Stabbed to death by Anya Ivanova. # Jason Stone - Garroted by Hector Montoya. # '''Peter Walker '- Died from unknown causes, possibly by SOMBRA agents in order to silence him (Mentioned). # 'Natasha Romanova '- Throat slashed by Sarah Bennett with a letter opener in order to provoke a war between America and Russia. # 'Sarah Bennett '- Shot in the head by Jack Archer for kidnapping the president and shot Armand. # Armand Dupont ''- Dies from his injuries after getting shot by Sarah Bennett. Season 04: Mysteries Of The Past New Haven # Mrs. Stanbury - Throat slashed by Percy Stanbury (Tutorial) # Frank Vogel - Poisoned by Nellie Mortimer with arsenic. # Harriet Patrick - Stabbed to death by Colin James. # Otis Kidd - Shot in the back by Billy Thompson with a revolver. # '''Rowdy Rick '- Bashed in the head by Trickster Tim with a broken brass tap. # Maximillian Poe - Stabbed in the chest by Sheila Black with a garden shear. # Valeria Poe - Died after drinking a poisoned chianti which given by Sheila Black (Mentioned). # Father Aergus Donovan - Shot in the back by Edward Whimple with a revolver for trying to uncover his slave trading scheme. Later his body found torn in half by a train. Elysium Field # Lucrezia Capecchi - Falls to her death after accidentally pushed from the lighthouse by Jordan Wilson. # Philomena Highmore - Throat slashed by Ignatius Cottingley with an obsidian knife for trying to uncover his fraud. # Jack Goodwin - Stuffed to death with a chocolate by Veronica Blue. # Georgina Upperton - Died after eating a poisoned chocolate given by Ernest Swansaddle for insulting him. # Theo Vergeer - Head crushed by Renée Daucourt with an ice sculpture. # George Buchanan - Stabbed by Wentworth with a saber on Archie's order for harassing Giuletta Capecchi. # 'Wentworth '- Poisoned himself to avoid arrest and to cover Archie's involvement to the previous murders. Century Mile # Norah Barlow - Impaled by a glass shard caused by Henrietta Vanderbilt, blaming the victim for her father's suicide. # Casper Rove - Shot in the heart by Bron Sklar with a propulsion device out of jealousy. # Orville West - Shot down while flying his steampack by insane Abe Mullins with a steam-powered shotgun. # 'Ernest Picklebrain '- Stung by a poisonous jellyfish caused by Somerset Osborne. # 'Arnold Nottingham '- Electrocuted by Susie Nottingham with an electric device out of anger. # Celine Georges - Falls to her death after pushed from Concordia tower by Eleanor Halsted for silence her after she discovering Eleanor being a saboteur. # 'Stanley Spark '- Falls for his death after his Exo-suit malfunctioning and explode. Sinner's End # Dr. Barnaby Wilson - Beaten to death by an Irish gangster Kev O'Connell with a brass knuckle. # Kristopher Bauer - Stabbed in the eye by a candlestick by Elias Willingham for mocking him. # Annie and several prostitutes - Killed by Fiona Flanagan as Scarlet Slayer (Mentioned, flashback). # Davy Byrner - Burned to death by Mauro Masetti for refusing to pay his debt to him. # 'Joseph Dante '- Poisoned by Madame Xiang, mistaking him for Scarlet Slayer. # Caitlin - Found disemboweled in park by Fiona Flanagan as Scarlet Slayer. # Gladys Perrin - Stabbed by Fiona Flanagan. # 'Fiona Flanagan '- Strangled to death by Finley Flanagan with a curtain rope out of mercy for her psychotic behavior. # Celia Barnes - Died from cyphilis (Mentioned). Coyote Gorge # 'Kev O'Connell '- Bashed in the head by Jebediah Shankshaw with an iron bar on Italy gang's order. # Will Wyoming - Hanged in the tree by Lucy Liang. # Benjamin Galls - Impaled by Vinnie Costa with a pitchfork by accident. # 'Danny Daedalus '- Shot to death by Dorothy McBain with arrows for trying to robbed her gold. # 'Vinnie Costa '- Throat slashed by Clay Westwood with a broken glass bottle on Vittorio's order to prevent Vinnie from testifying against him (Redeemed). # 'Vittorio Capecchi '- Stuffed to death by cactus on his mouth by Seamus O'Neill in self-defense for attacking him. Crimson Banks # Thomas Boyd - Butchered by Margherita Morello for rejecting her love. # Mario Fortuna - Strangled to death by Kieran Quinlan with a flag garland out of jealousy. # Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin - Head split open and tongue cut off by Reggie Bates with a pickaxe for spying the Italy gang. # Officer Edna Owens - Shot to death by her brother, Wilbur Owens on Italy gang's order. # Bridget Baker - Decapitated by Timmy Tanner with a machete by accident. # '''Seamus O'Neill - Head bashed by Adrienna Brasierre with an astray to prevent him for sabotaging the Irish gang's plan and to re-igniting war between Italy and Irish (Redeemed). Wolf Street # Clarissa Rochester - Poisoned by her maid Francine for ending their relationship. # Abner Milton - Stabbed by Easton Belmont after discovering his counterfeit scheme. # Jade Carnegie - Shot in the neck by Gail Harper to cover up her involvement with the victim as a fellow counterfeiter. # Anna Jewell - Bashed in the head by Eliza Rheinberg with a stirrup to cover up her real identity as a flower girl. # Joseph Pryor - Throat burned after eating an acid-laced ice cream caused by Hector Harvey after discovering his law degree was fake and for blackmailing him. # Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang - Strangled to death with a rope and heart ripped out by Larry Rochester for trying to expose his crimes. Grim Chapel # Aubrey Miller - Drowned by Cordelia Putnam who believed her to be a witch and the reason for her miscarriages. # Edgar Woe - Blood drained by his girlfriend Annabel Leigh. # Dr. Irving Blackmoor - Electrocuted to death by Dwayne Reed for trying to lobotomized Alice Riddel. # Lynn Hart - Stabbed in the stomach by Faith Woodward. # Admiral Oliver Oak - Died from a heart attack caused by Johnny Torrents. # Patricia Rochester - Shot in the head by Sylvia May to prevent her from exposing her as William Oland's accomplice in the murders of Deputy Mayor Hwang and Edgar Woe. Ivory Hill # Lissa Avery - Poisoned by her step-mother Gertrude to gain her husband's fortune. # Marta Ulanova - Head bashed in with a stained glass lamp by Henri Monplaisir. # Archibald "Archie" Rochester (Mr. Alastor) '- Sawed in half by Samson Drake as a message to his father Malcolm. # '''Barbara Coldwell '- Push to death out of the window of the ''Pistols & Petticoats ''office by her daughter Veruska for not letting her marry Callum Edwards. # '''Leopold Rochester - Stabbed in the chest by his brother Horatio for confessing to the Rochester's crimes (Redeemed). # Mayor Cornelius Castletown - Shot through the head with an arrow by Eleanor Halsted. Capitol Peak # Judge Satoshi Takakura ''- Head bashed in with a hammer by Florence Samuels for opposing Lawson. # Dylan Mitvok - Crushed inside a printing press by Bill Beatty to force information about the resistance from him. # '''Albertina Thenard '- Stabbed to death by Adelia Baldwin so she and her son Paris could escape from her. # Jane Pembroke - Strangled to death by Minnie Star with her own scarf. # Inspector Jaubert '- Knocked into a guillotine by Giulietta Capecchi in self defense, causing the blade to come down and strike him in the chest, killing him. # ''Charles "Charlie" Dupont ''- Shot in the heart by Diego at both Lawson's orders and his own request so the squad could be spared from Lawson's wrath. # '''Mayor Justin Lawson '- Shot in the heart by Isaac, avenging Charlie's death. Season 05: The Conspiracy Fairview * Jennifer Tanaka - Throat slashed by Brandon Cummings (Tutorial). * ''Nathan Pandit - ''Died of a heart attack after being bitten by an Eastern Coral Snake caused by Kit Partridge. * Elaine Seabrook - Nailed to her fence by Cynthia Lane. * David O'Connell - Died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. * Ian Devine - Brain tissue liquified by an infrasound frequency-emitting device caused by Kevin St Kevin. * Emma Tank - Died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. * Brad Price - Shot through the heart with an arrow by Megan Lucas. * Barbara Litzke - Died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. * Victoria "Vicky" Lopez - Strangled to death by Coach Kirk with a computer cable. * Edward Ramis - Died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. Money Mile * Dr Greg Gibbs - Throat slashed by Richard Harding. * Stella Ziarati - Bludgeoned to death with her law award by Guadalupe del Prado four years prior to keep her from prosecuting her father, drug lord Pablo. Later her body found decomposed on the wall. * Ronald Rooney - Shot in the chest by Yoshinobu Akagi. * Valereea Valz - Impaled with a metal sculpture of a flower by Sean Rubio. * Voodoo Vince - Poisoned by Nicolette Butler. * Meera Kat - Dropped into a pool of lava by Christian Bateman. The Greens * Paul Gigs - Poisoned by his son Waldo. * Ash Bison - Disemboweled by Joy Scheider. * Kalua Kaboom - Electrocuted by Robyn Ash with a high-voltage stun gun in revenge for indirectly killing her sister. * Piper Ash - Died of a strobe light-induced seizure caused by Kalua Kaboom. * Beckett Blanton - Stung to death thousands of times by bees after being accidently knocked into a beehive by Prisha Chandra. * Scott Morris - Drowned to death in the shallow waters of a yoga studio by Max Gaynes. * '''Juniper Cooper - Head blown apart by her exploding VR Headset sabotaged by her brother Tim for refusing their father's dying wish. Old Town * Karen Boulder - Suffocated to death after being force-feed tar by Theresa Cole. * Sam Chey - Shot to death by Basil Cavendish. * Reggie LIotta - Bludgeoned to death with a stone club by Jebediah Cobb. * Marcus Butler - Slashed to death by Haruki Kato with a white bear claw. * Kayla Markham - Heart carved out by Bruno Camper. * Steven Crowe - Stabbed through the eyes with his own earrings by Skylar Sage after she believed that he was scamming the Higher Truth disciples out of their personal assets. Maple Heights * Jordan Coprolite - Hit in the stomach with a baseball bat by Anuj Ghosh. * Penny Farrell - Strangled to death with a dog leash by Kitty Young. * Mason Bloom - Stabbed in the chest with a halberd by his grandmother Violet. * Joshua Gibson - Shot in the heart by Carl Rossa. * Celine Dernier - Burned to death by Cliff Montgomery. * Mayor Martha Price'' ''- Poisoned and eaten by the Demon Fish after being knocked into a tank of them by her cousin Ernest Emerson. Misty Grove * Fred Drucker - Electrocuted to death by Dan Scruffinsky. * Rupert Winchester ''- Died after being sprayed with poisonous gas by Dr Catherine Kelly after she discovered he wasn't Mortimer Pickering. * Barb Bellamy - Decapitated with a rock saw by Cyril Shelwater. * '''Ernesto Vega' - Skull crushed with a rock by Zoe Kusama for experimenting on her and dozens of other people. * Trey Warner - Died after being experimented on by Ernesto Vega under orders from Shweta Noorani. * Wendy Stokes - Frozen to death by Rosie Summers with a nitrogen gun under orders from Shweta Noorani. * Anthony "Tony" Marconi - Burned to death by his estranged son Emilio Fuller after trying to get him to leave Dreamlife (Redeemed). University * Cindy McMinn - Bisected with a chainsaw by Toby Hansen. * René Narcisse - Stabbed in the neck with a fork by his wife Isabella. * Sam De Witt - Shot in the eye with a high-pressured paintball gun by Monica Pozie. * Stephanie Griff - Skull crushed by Gunnar Burns with a vise. * Gregory Lynn - Sliced in half with a scythe by his brother Adrian. * Prof. Kevin Charles - Whipped to death by Polly O'Brien, Lucius Roth, Azeeb Patel, Dorothy Kix and Courtney Guerra under orders from Rozetta Pierre. Spring Fields * Deputy Sheriff Gus McGuff - Shot in the chest by Cody Mays with a sawed-off shotgun. * Debby Gideon - Skull crushed with a cattle bolt by Tallulah Shropshire. * Christy Cole - Poisoned by Abel Dreschner. * Sheriff Roy Loukas - Throat slashed by Lorenzo Sims, later his body found mutilated in the pig through. * Cora Bateman - Drowned in a wine barrel by Jacinta Linares. * Officer Mia Loukas ''- Accidentally blown up by a car bomb planted by Brock Perry who was trying to kill the player under orders from Mayor Joe Warren. Airport * Dolores Zamora - Poisoned by Shane Redfern. * Ryan Min - Shot by Felix Murray. * Doris Black - Strangled to death with her own apron belt by her brother Clyde. * ''Zoe Kusama ''- Head bashed in with a fence post by Louis Leroux. * Savannah Blake - Died from chemical burns caused by Clarisse Gold throwing an acidic drain cleaner at her in revenge for causing her to suffer a miscarriage. * '''Louis Leroux '- Killed by an exploding light bulb planted in his cell by Shweta Noorani under orders from Denise Daniels. Newmark * Jake Hayes ''- Shot to death by Mandy Pregodich. * Trishna Joshi - Stabbed in the neck with a letter opener by John C. Birk. * '''Christian Bateman '- Shot in the heart with a tranquilizer gun out of mercy by Joe Warren as he was dying from the effects of the superhuman serum. * Dr Henry Liu '- Head bashed in with a fire extinguisher by his wife April. * Jonathan "Jon" Benson - Organs liquified by Martin Davenport using a sonic mineral extractor under orders from Denise Daniels. * '''Martin Davenport '- Brain fried by Denise Daniels using a chip she installed in his frontal lobe (Redeemed). * 'Rozetta Pierre '- Shot in the head by her mother Denise Daniels (Redeemed). * 'Julia Brine '- Killed in an explosion caused by one of Denise's neohumans (Redeemed). * 'Denise Daniels '- Decapitated by her "son" Otto Kessel to gain control over the other neohumans. * 'Joe Warren '- Died due to the side effects of the superhuman serum and the explosion caused by the other neohumans (Redeemed). * 'Otto Kessel '- Blown up alongside the other neohumans by Rita Estevez's overloading powers. * Rita Estevez ''- Sacrificed herself by blowing herself up with her overloading powers in order to save the player, the team, the city and to kill Otto and the rest of the neohumans. Season 06: Travel In Time * '''Napoleon Bonaparte '- Stabbed in the abdomen by General Lafayette (Tutorial). Ancient Egypt * 'Julius Caesar '- Stabbed in the back by Benjamin Milo who was manipulated into doing so by Nefertiti. * Chieftain Katurix - Head bashed in with a stone by Venextos. * 'Venextos '- Presumably killed in the battle with the Romans after being sentenced to stand first-in-line without a shield by Delignata as punishment for killing Katurix. Debatable. * 'Flavia Pulchra '- Strangled to death by her daughter Claudia who was manipulated into doing so by Great Consul Octavian. * 'High Priest Pelagios '- Shot by his wife Zosime with a poisoned arrow to prevent him from forcing her to have an abortion. * General Mark Antony - Throat slit by his girlfriend Queen Cleopatra with his sword to give him an honorable death. * '''Queen Cleopatra - Committed suicide via snake bite to avoid punishment for Antony's death. The 60s * Noah Lowe - Tackled against a van, which he hit his head on, by Major Perkins who was suffering from PTSD. * Rodion Rizovsky/Billy Snapshot '- Bleed to death after being stabbed in the hip by Ellie Argent with an ice pick. * Thomas Segan - Electrocuted to death with a defibrillator by Mark Hamilton. * Lorna Westerberg - Shot in the chest by Frankie Paisley. * '''Ambassador Lev Romanov '- Garroted by Congressman Graham Winslow. Renaissance * Queen Catherine of Aragon - Hit in the face by Agnes Manners with a morning star mace. * 'Mateo Arias '- Throat slashed with a sickle after being slashed several times by Isabel Vàzquez in revenge for him murdering her father. * Nicolas Ferrial - Stabbed in the stomach, heart and throat by his brother Charles with a rapier. * 'Vizier Ibrahim '- Impaled on a sultan's stature by his adoptive daughter Serap. * Lady Fiore de Medici - Shot in the heart by Cardinal Cisneros with an experimental gun. Altered Present * Chief Christopher "Chris" Scott ''- Throat slit with an electric knife by Abrax Tiakken under orders from the Ptolemy Dynasty. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * Storm Huxley - Blasted through the chest by his girlfriend Sadie Kek with a laser gun for endangering their son Aldo. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * ''Sirius Atwood ''- Died due to unknown circumstances before the events of the game. His death was temporarily undone when Nefertiti and Ammon change the timeline. * Gérard Arnault - Head bashed in with a cat statue by Eugene Donkin. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * ''Tabu Kebu ''- Poisoned with a scorpion by Akhen Khaba under orders from Pharaoh Ramses XLIII. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * '''Pharaoh Ramses XLIII '- Had molten gold poured over his head by his daughter Princess Nefertiti to keep him from sending her away. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. Age of Sail * Officer Barnabas Dycker - Throat slit accidently by Officer Felix Humphrey. * '''Captain Blackbeard - Poisoned by Lincoln Matuszak with a poisoned orange so he could steal his treasure map. * Evangeline Rousseau '''- Speared in the neck by Curly Stubbs with a fishing spear. * Agwé - Head bashed in with a cognac bottle accidently by Jorge de la Cruz. * '''Henri Pelletier - Head blown off with a exploding cigar by Simone Severine for selling off her parents to another plantation and whipping her sister to death. Medieval Asia * Argat Noyan - Stabbed in the neck by Erhi who was manipulated into doing so by Ammon Bast. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * Tangzi Khatun - Shot with an arrow by Ayanchin. Her death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * 'Jin Bingxu '- Head bashed in with a bell by Shi Miyuan. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * 'Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo '- Sliced in half with a katana by Jyunpei Oyama. * 'Jyunpei Oyama - '''Committed seppuku as punishment for killing Shogun Yoshinobu. * '''Santiago Sanchez '- Beaten to death with a meteor hammer by Ammon Bast. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. * 'Ammon Bast (New Timeline) '- Throat slashed by Ogedei Khan with his sword for killing Santiago. The End * 'Princess Nefertiti/Nebet (Original Timeline) '- Heart torn out by her future self to prevent her and Ammon from changing the timeline. * 'Ammon Bast (Original Timeline) '- Heart torn out by Nefertiti's future self to prevent him and her past self from changing the timeline. * ''Princess Nefertiti/Nebet/Takhat Wabet (New Timeline) ''- Erased from existence after killing her past self to restore the timeline (Redeemed). Season 07: Supernatural Investigations West Southwest Rockies Midwest East South Category:Media Category:Video games Category:Stubs